


Steve's new boyfriend

by BuchananBarnes_107



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Best Friends, Bucky Barnes Feels, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Cop Steve, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, bucky mob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:12:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuchananBarnes_107/pseuds/BuchananBarnes_107
Summary: Steve works for the NYPD, he loves his job and has given a lot up to become the officer that he is. He loves his job that much, he hasn’t been on a date in four years. Natasha and Clint can’t get over how calm and reserved Steve is. When Steve finally gets a date, it’s with non-other than mob boss Bucky Barnes. Bucky knows who Steve works for, but Steve has no clue who Bucky is. As the dates go on Steve and Bucky grow closer, but what happens when Steve and his partners get handed Bucky’s case?Au about Cop Steve and Mob Bucky, both seeing each other but Steve has no idea that his boyfriend is a criminal.Tumblr for this story, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/buchananbarnesws107 just some extra stuff and sneak peaks on whats to come





	1. First Date

Steve checked himself over has he sat in the bar, casually checking his hair in the screen of his phone. Steve hadn’t been on a date for a while now and it was safe to say that Steve was nervous. Steve wasn’t just nervous about the date, but who was coming to the date.

A few weeks ago, one of his partners Natasha who was a police officer like Steve at NYPD, told him that she had arranged a date for him with a guy named Bucky, Steve didn’t have time to say no because Nat wasn’t having any of it.

Upon realising that he’d have to go through with it, he asked Natasha why he had to wait weeks before he could go on the date, all Nat said was that Bucky was a busy business man and could only schedule him in for a certain weekend.

So, Steve sat at the bar, he knew nothing about this Bucky who was a business man, he didn’t know what he looked like, he didn’t know when he was coming. Steve just had to sit patiently and wait for someone to approach him.

Steve checked his phone, he’d been sat at the bar for five minutes and already he wanted to leave. Steve didn’t do dates, he hated them. He didn’t understand them, Steve saw dates as a way for someone to judge you on your looks and personality and tried to stay away from dates as best as he could. But something was different this time, even though Steve hated dates, he actually wanted to go on one. Maybe Steve was feeling lonely all of a sudden.

Steve didn’t order a drink, he was too nervous, he was that nervous that he had begun crossing his legs, which Natasha and Clint said was an obvious sign that he was uncomfortable. Steve looked over his shoulder at the door to check if anyone was checking in, the registry was empty. He inhaled harshly at the fear that someone was going to walk through the door any minute.

Steve very nervously, sat waiting for his date, he casually slipped his hands into his jacket pocket checking to see if he had put his badge in there. To his luck he had, Steve always carried his badge with him even when he was off duty, he sometimes carried his gun, but tonight didn’t seem like he would be needing that.

Steve, taking a daring look at the door saw a waiter standing at the registry talking to a guy who looked like he was in his mid-thirty’s, he was wearing a fitted black suit with a black shirt with the top three buttons undone, the guy’s hair was slightly shaved at the sides but got thicker on top. Steve was impressed but this guy, if this was his date then Natasha had done well because this guy looked like the god of sex its self.

Steve turned away before the guy could look over at him, he could barely make out the conversation they were having, Steve just sat casually trying not to get worked up over the fact that this god could be his date, that maybe he has got really lucky and someone that attractive was going to be dining with him this evening.

About two minutes later, Steve turned back around and found the registry empty, Steve was a bit disappointed, maybe that guy had another date with someone else. Steve was worrying now that the guy wasn’t going to show. It had only been 10 minutes but to Steve it felt a life time.

‘Steve, I thought it was you, I’m Bucky Barnes, I’m going to be your date this evening’ Steve looked over and there he was, Steve had a date with a god.

 

Bucky Barnes was all done and ready for his date, he adjusted his sleeves of his suit and admired his handy work in the mirror, Bucky was pleased with his result. Loki who was standing in the doorway laughed at his boss, he was amused why Bucky had dolled himself up.

‘I don’t know why you persist to dress up so, the dates with a cop that your other cop friend set up, it isn’t like a second date is going to happen’ Loki said looking Bucky up and down.

‘What have I always told you Loki, keep your friends close-‘

‘And your enemies closer’ Loki finished off.

Bucky didn’t respond as he contemplated going with all buttons done up or some open. Bucky wanted to look casual but sexy at the same time, he left the first three buttons open and then slipped past Loki.

This was normal behaviour for Bucky, every once in a while, Bucky would go on a date or get another member of the Mob to fish about at the NYPD or FBI. Bucky made sure that he kept on top of his priorities, such as making sure nobody knew who he was or any evidence of him was deleted from every record the Cops could get their hands on.

About four months ago, Bucky had over heard a conversation between two Cops at a restaurant, Bucky was busy listening to Tony Stark rambling on about some new Tech, he was getting bored with the conversation and started to listen in on the couple sitting on the next table.

‘Serious, Steve hasn’t been laid in years, Clint I swear it. I asked him and he was fine about it’ the woman said with a confused expression across her face.

‘Steve, loves his job, that’s what it is. Being a Cop to Steve is his life Nat’ the guy said.

In that moment a light bulb lit up in Bucky’s mind, Bucky was due to check in with the law to see if his name or face had appeared anywhere and it just so happened that a Cop named Steve was in need of a good lay.

And that’s why Bucky Barnes was sitting in front of Steve Rogers who wouldn’t take his eyes off him. Bucky was impressed, he didn’t imagine Steve to be this nice looking and his smile, Bucky couldn’t get over his smile, it was adorable and sexy all mixed up into one.

Bucky was shocked at how interesting Steve was and the common interests they shared. Even though it was a fake date Bucky quickly forgot about that.

‘What do you do’ Steve asked.

Bucky responded with his usual response.

‘I’m in business’

‘What sort of business’ Steve asked casually.

Bucky wasn’t annoyed that Steve was so curious, Bucky was relaxed, this was normal. Steve was asking Bucky normal questions.

‘Money’ Bucky simply said, it wasn’t a lie. Bucky’s job did deal with money and debts to be made.

‘huh’ Steve hummed and took a sip of his wine.

‘What about you’ Bucky asked, this time being the curious one.

‘I’m a Cop’ Steve said.

Bucky already knew this, it was one of the reasons that this date was happening. Bucky just nodded and made conversation ‘How long?’ he asked.

‘Ten years’

Throughout the date Steve and Bucky made chit chat, talking about anything and everything. Steve was beginning to like Bucky and Bucky felt the same. Steve felt very relaxed with Bucky.

‘There’s no Mobs in the closet then?’ Bucky joked as they were having a conversation about different cases that Steve had dealt with. Bucky noticed that Steve wasn’t giving much away, and he respected that, it was his job to be confidential.

‘Don’t worry, you’re safe, no Mobs in New York’ Steve lied.

Steve knew for well the run ins with the Mob in New York at the moment, the vandalisms and certain murders that had been happening. Steve’s department wasn’t involved with the Mob cases but he knew for well that it was them.

Bucky just laughed and cut into his stake.

At the end of the evening, Bucky asked Steve if he could see him again, not because he didn’t get any information about his profession, but because he liked Steve and wanted to spend more time with him. Steve was over the moon that Bucky wanted to see him again and with a small kiss good night Steve and Bucky parted ways.

 

The following morning when Steve walked into work, uniform on and coffee in hand. Natasha was sat at his desk waiting for Steve to come in.

‘Did you like him’ She asked.

Steve couldn’t stop smiling, he was very grateful towards Natasha, she was the one who had set them up.

‘It was amazing, the best date I’ve ever had’ Steve confessed.

Steve really liked Bucky and he couldn’t wait to see him again.

‘Good, because he did too’ She said getting up from his chair and heading over to her desk which was across from Steve and right next to Clint.

Steve smiled like the Cheshire Cat.

 

Loki was confused, he had never seen his boss so happy over a date or even anything personal before. Loki hadn’t realised that Bucky had enjoyed the company of the Cop that he went out with. Sam Wilson one of Bucky’s dearest friends and close work partner was happy for Bucky.

‘Just make sure he doesn’t find out about you, wouldn’t want the unbreakable Bucky Barnes behind bars because he fancied a Cop’ Sam said.

Bucky knew that he would have to keep his profession away from Steve, he hoped that Steve would never find out who he really was.

 

‘We’ve got a case’ Rhodey said as he slammed down a file on Steve desk.

Steve looked at the file, saw classified on the front then briefly scanned through it. It didn’t make much sense at first. The file was filled with letters, bank checks and business cards.

‘We’re gonna be working with the FBI on this one, the Mob leader has signed all the evidence in that folder, it looks like he signed for some Tech from Stark Industries. Mr. Stark will be expecting us pretty soon’ Natasha said.

Steve was excited, this was an actual case that would solve a lot of problems that have been happening recently. Steve checked the file again and looked for the signature.

‘So, Tony Stark can tell us who JB is, how do we know that’s the leader’ Steve asked.

‘We don’t, but it’s the only lead that we’ve had for a while’ Rhodey said as he picked up his jacket off the chair.

It looked like Tony Stark had some explaining to do.

 

 

 


	2. Missing person's case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky have date number two. Pepper is the worst lawyer ever and Bucky loses his temper.

Rhodes was annoyed more then usual, Tony Stark wasn’t giving anything away, nothing at all. Whatever deal or friendship Stark had with this _JB,_ it was safe to say that it wasn’t good. For two days Stark has kept quiet, not saying much at all, but occasionally asking for his lawyer to show up.

When Miss Potts finally did show up, Stark’s lawyer, she wasn’t really prepared for the interrogation that Steve was putting on her. She stumbled through the whole thing and when Steve asked if Mr Stark had any interactions with any Mob business or any illegal activity. She didn’t say anything at first, but then made it quite clear to Rhodes and Steve that she was trying to cover for him in some way.

‘I’m only going to ask again, is or is not Mr Stark involved in any gang related activities in New York now, we have a letter, right here’ Rhodes said pointing down at the evidence on the table in front of Miss Potts ‘it’s written by Stark and signed by a JB and we aren’t stupid we know that Stark has been selling his Tech to this Mob’

Miss Potts didn’t confirm or deny anything at all. That give Steve and Rhodes the motive to arrest Mr Stark until his name was cleared from the evidence.

 

It was a Friday evening and after a hectic day at the office, Steve was enjoying a night out with Bucky. Steve received a text from Bucky earlier on in the day, asking him if he’d like to have drinks at a new club that Bucky had just bought out. Steve was excited not just because Bucky was rich and had more of a spice for life but because he was spending more time with his new boyfriend.

The club that Bucky owned was amazing, Steve had literally walked in and was taken back by how many people seemed to be having a good time. It also amazed Steve that it rough at all, with Steve being a Cop, plenty of times he’s had to go to different clubs and sort the younger generation out. But this club, even though it had life, seems very calm. It was a bit like people were scared to have to much fun.

Steve went up stairs to find Bucky, small Gin and Tonic in his hand. Steve decided to go more casual then last time and put his jeans and boots on, followed with a light grey T-shirt and his brown leather jacket. Steve knew he looked cool, he always did.

When we got upstairs, he saw Bucky talking to a tall guy with blonde hair, he was just as muscular as Steve but maybe a bit bigger. They looked like they were in deep conversation about something. Steve walked further towards them as soon as Bucky saw Steve the conversation that he was having with the guy ended.

‘Steve, this is Thor, he’s my driver and loyal friend’ Bucky said introducing the two guys.

They both shook hands and Steve lightly smiled at Thor, Thor held a good grip on Steve’s hand. It was then that Steve noticed some blood on Thor’s suit.

‘You’ve got blood on your suit’ Steve said, pointing it out to Thor.

‘I know, some fight outside as I was coming in’ Thor said in response and turned to Bucky ‘Call me when you’re done’

Thor disappeared down the stairs and Steve turned his attention back over to Bucky.

‘Busy day pal’ Bucky asked.

‘Better now I’m with you’

With a quick kiss the pair of them headed towards the bar to start date number two.

 

Bucky Barnes was having a terrible day, he always had a work policy, only kill the guys that want to kill us first. That being said, a few days ago Bucky found out a guy had been killed behind the club that Bucky owned. It was strange, Thor had warned him about a guy who was in debt with Bucky, the guy had pleaded with Loki and Thor to let him make it up to James by working for him or owing him something other then money. Thor knew that even though Bucky was a Mafia boss, he still had a heart and knew the guy had kids. It was strange though, after Thor had agreed to this and Steve had gone home, Bucky waited in his office for the guy to arrive. The guy never showed up, but Thor found him in the dumpster behind the club.

This wasn’t Mafia business, this was a murder and now Bucky had to be careful. It would only be soon before Steve would know of this guys death.

‘Who the fuck saw him last’ Bucky roared as he stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at all of his followers.

‘It was me and Loki sir’ Thor said.

Bucky already knew it was them pair, but Thor was too loyal to Bucky to mess things up on his own. Loki was being quite and Bucky knew that sometimes Loki couldn’t be trusted, it had happened before and Bucky knew that it would happen again. Bucky looked straight ahead, heads looking up at him as they knew his boss was thinking things through in his head.

‘Get in my office now’ was all Bucky said.

People were looking around, who did he mean. It was then that Loki made a move for the stairs and slowly made his way past Bucky and quietly merged into his office.

‘Everyone get out of my sight’ Bucky simply said and the club started to empty.

Loki stood in front of Bucky, he knew what was coming. First it was a punch to the face that didn’t even move Loki. Then it was a few hits to his stomach which knocked him onto his knees. Once he was lying on the floor, Bucky repeat his kicks to the guys side. Over and over again until Loki was struggling to breath.

‘If you ever murder someone without my permission again, I will fuck shit up for you. Do you understand me’ Bucky said calmly.

‘Y-yes’

‘Yes what’ Bucky demanded.

‘Yes s-sir’ Loki hesitated.

‘Get out of my club, you piece of shit, so I can sort the mess out you’ve made’ Bucky said calmly again.

 

‘His name is Brock Rumlow, last seen a few days ago, his wife called in said he hasn’t been home. The guy was a family man, but it looked like he was having some very large debt trouble’ Nick fury said.

Steve looked at his boss ‘where was he last seen’

‘At a club called Winter’

Steve went rigid, Bucky’s place. Someone was kidnapped at Bucky’s place. Steve was grateful that it wasn’t Bucky.

‘You know the place Rogers’ Fury asked.

Steve looked over at Nat, who was trying to hid her expression for everyone.

‘Yeah, my boyfriend owns that place’

 


	3. The elephant in the room

Steve woke up to the bright light that flooded the apartment, the bedroom was bright, like a white sheet of paper was covering the entire room. It wasn’t like his own bedroom; Steve’s bedroom was dark and not as nice as this one.

Steve turned over and was hoping to be met by Bucky’s warm body, but he wasn’t, the rest of the bed was empty. Steve was still half asleep at this point and trying to adjust to the brightness.

When Steve was dressed in last nights clothes, he wandered down the hall. The apartment was quite and from last night’s excitement Steve forgot how big the apartment was. Bucky sure did live in style. After wandering around senselessly trying to find Bucky, he eventually did. Bucky was outside on the balcony, looking down at the busy road.

He looked so relaxed and Steve felt like his presents made a difference.

‘Your apartment is huge’ Steve said moving his hands to gesture how big it was.

Bucky turned around and laughed ‘yeah, didn’t really have time to show you a tour last night’

Steve blushed and leaned his chin onto Bucky’s shoulder, he felt so relaxed and Bucky felt the same way. It was strange for Steve to feel this depended on someone else and Steve honestly never really thought he’d end up with anyone, its always been his job that was so important to him. It occurred to Bucky in that moment, he wanted to have Steve here all the time and he hoped that Steve want the same thing too. It frightened Bucky though, what if Steve found out and decided he wanted nothing to do with Bucky, or worse turn against him completely and hate him.

Bucky knew deep down that Steve needed to know, he knew all this and more. Steve, being the most genuine person in Bucky’s life. He didn’t deserve to have an elephant in the room, he was a good person who was just falling in love with the wrong person maybe. When Bucky thought about it he understood why Steve chose to become a cop, he was righteous and the best person in the world, just an all round great guy. It hurt Bucky that there was something between them. Meeting Steve made Bucky want to go back and erase every bad thing that he’d done, everything that could hurt Steve and he knew that once this elephant had come out it would hurt Steve and definitely hurt him too.

Steve and Bucky spent the remainder of the day together, chatting away and casually making out when they got closer, it was strange, they had only been dating for a few weeks and Steve had fallen hard for Bucky and Bucky had fallen hard for Steve too. By the afternoon both of them had retired to the bedroom, and Steve didn’t leave till late into the night. Bucky had begged him to stay but Steve had to put his job before Bucky at this time.

When Steve arrived in work the next day, Bucky had left a message on his phone about some business that he needed to take care, he assured Steve that he wouldn’t be on his phone much today and if he needed him, he would get back as soon as he could. Steve didn’t think anything of this, to Steve, Bucky was this innocent business man. Steve walked over to his desk and was surprised to see Rhodes walking at a brisk pace towards him. Natasha had just turned in with three cups of coffee from Starbucks, it was usually one for her, Steve and Clint, but as Natasha set hers and Steve’s down, Rhodes took the third cup from her.

Natasha held back a laugh and didn’t say anything ‘Fury wants us in his office’ Rhodes said.

Steve and Natasha stood by the door, leaning on the cabinet, Rhodes and Clint sat in the chairs at the front of the desk.

‘I think we’ve finally found him’ Fury made a move for his phone, and within two seconds all four of them had a video sent to each phone. Steve was confused at first but then realised that it was another lead on the head of the mob, finally Steve thought, after years of trying to find him, the guy was a ghost story which Steve always believed in.

The video played on each phone, it was a camera that was placed at the top of a fire door entrance, the area looked like a restaurant or club, it was obviously in the back alley of somewhere, Steve could make out a few people dressed up at the end of the alley, merging into the busy life of the city. Nothing was happening at the moment, when all of a sudden, a guy was being thrown out the door, the guy was dressed in a suit and he seemed to be pleading with someone still inside the building, the next thing Steve knew the guy was falling to the ground and blood was covering the guys head. Had he been shot Steve thought, the person who had done this was hidden from the camera, he was till inside the building.

Steve could make out the shadow of the person they walked closer towards the door, this must be the mob boss Steve thought, the person stepped onto the ground outside the building and looked down the alley way, nobody had seen because it was dark and Steve couldn’t really make out anything of the person. Two other guys appeared from the door, they quickly took the dead body and took it back into the building, it looked professional, like this had happened before. Once the guys disappeared, the other figure that was still outside, the leader, he was scuffing his shoe in the pool of blood on the ground.

The guy made a move for the door, the light from the entrance gave him away a little bit and Steve could honestly say he looked familiar, the guy then turned his head down towards the alley and them up to where the camera was facing him. There he was, the leader, full facial details, there was Bucky.

Steve’s heart stopped and Natasha was muttering all kinds of swear words.


	4. The right thing

Bucky was getting worried, he hadn’t heard from Steve in three days. Bucky want the type to get obsessive over someone, but the thought of Steve ignoring him didn’t sit well for him. During the course of the three days, Bucky had called, messaged and he had personally gone over to Steve’s apartment.

Bucky had never felt so much concern for someone before, it played on his mind and on the third day, Bucky had an idea. If Bucky knew Steve as well as he thought then, Bucky was screwed big time.

Bucky knew deep down that Steve had found out some way, he didn’t know how, but he was sure that someone had said something to Steve to keep him away from him.

It was early afternoon and Bucky was finishing up some last-minute business at the club, the music was playing and business tonight was really good. Bucky had left his office and headed down to the bar to get a drink, his mind was constantly on Steve and for the life of him he wished that Steve would ring him back, so that he could try and explain this.

On his arrival back to his office, Bucky realised that he wasn’t alone, it dawned on him that other then a Hit Man, there wasn’t really an excuse for someone to interrupt Bucky when he was having his free time.

Bucky knew straight away, as he neared the dark shadow in his office, he knew who it was. Bucky was damn grateful that he was here.

“You haven’t been returning my calls” Bucky says in a small voice, he did this because he was scared of Steve in this moment, he was scared that he knew and scared of what his reaction was going to be.

“You haven’t been telling the truth either” Steve responded with, his voice was calm and pleasant. It was like he was buttering up his prey before making the attack.

“What do you know” the brunette answered with, why Bucky asked this was beyond sane, of course he knew that Steve knew.

“I know everything, every little secret. All the lies you have told me, do you even care about me at all James” Steve says harshly, it hurt Bucky when Steve called him James, it was like they were stranger and that didn’t sit well for him.

Steve got up from Bucky’s chair and walked over to the window, he never made eye contact with Bucky and Bucky was dying to run straight to him and beg the man for his forgiveness.

“Was this a game to you because you haven’t just hurt me. Natasha, your friend. She wasn’t even a friend to you was she, she was in this whole plan that you had cooking up in your mind. What am I to you? The smitten Cop who gives the Mafia Boss everything. Am I the sucker in this game James” again this had hurt Bucky, but Bucky was more worried that Steve thought he meant nothing to him.

“Steve, you are never going to be nothing to me and you damn well don’t know me at all if you think that you’re a game, I messed up. I met you out of my own business, I’ll admit to that, I shouldn’t have done that to you. I liked you after that and I love you now, you know this and you know me, I wanted to tell you, but I knew if I did you would react the way you’re reacting now” Bucky admits.

Steve was thinking a million thoughts, he had two choices, he could bring Bucky in, which he knew he had to or run away with him, but then that would make Steve a criminal and Steve was the opposite of that. Bucky caught on to this, he knew Steve was thinking hard.

“Steve, please, tell me what you’re thinking, I can’t bare it, just say something to me, tell me you hate me, just don’t stop talking to me” Bucky was desperate now, he needed Steve to understand.

Steve was thinking, Steve wasn’t understanding why Bucky had to choose this path in his life and here Steve was thinking that he had finally met his match, he thought that Bucky was the guy who he wanted to spend his life with. Some one that would be his home.

He felt betrayed and above all else, he needed Bucky to make up for what he had done in the past.

“I need to take you in” Steve told him.

“I know you do and for you, because you’re everything to me Steve, I will come willingly” Bucky would live with this, he didn’t care that he was going to Prison, he knew that this would make Steve happy and that’s what he wanted above all else.


	5. Escape

Steve didn’t look at Bucky as Nick and Maria interrogated him. Bucky had been answering all questions that were asked, he didn’t leave anything out. Steve was surprised that Bucky was involved in so much shit that had happened.

Bucky wouldn’t lie to them, not just for his own sake but for Steve’s. He knew he wasn’t getting back together with Steve and he knew he had to accept that and move on. But for the life of him, Steve was on his mind and he wasn’t going anywhere.

Steve stood and watched as people went into the room to interview Bucky, people went in and people went out. Bucky had spent most of his time in the room, eager and waiting for Steve to walk in and interview him.

It was on the third day that Steve was called into Fury’s office. He had personally asked Steve to step aside, due to personal reasons. But Steve held his own and demanded that he needed answers from Bucky. Steve just couldn’t understand why someone as talented and as smart as Bucky would end up in such a job.

Steve’s hands were clammy as he walked to the interview room where Bucky was, he placed his hand on the knob and hesitantly turned it. He paused for a moment and the door was a jar, he looked down at his feet, as a way of getting himself under control. Once he had done this he entered the room.

He looked at Bucky, unsure on what to say first, he sat down and tucked himself under the table. Bucky sat across from him, his eyes on Steve the whole time, Bucky reached his hand over to Steve’s but Steve moved his hand away, ashamed that his boyfriend had done the things he’d done.

Steve wasn’t upset at the fact that Bucky was a criminal, but the fact that he was still in love with this criminal, it wasn’t a good thought to have with being a Cop, but at this moment in time Steve wanted to protect Bucky.

“Some men will come for me, you know that, I won’t be here long” Bucky says calmly looking at the camera in the corner of the room.

Steve studied his face, not really sure on what to find “I see, I’ll just have to stop them then” Steve says.

Bucky looks at Steve and then back at the camera, his eyes fall to his love in front of him and he leans forward, his elbows wide on the table “Don’t stay, come with me, we can run away from it all. I promise, I will stop. I just want to live a normal life with you, I’d do anything you ask me” Bucky said to Steve pleading for a way that this relationship could survive.

“What if I don’t” Steve response, but the thought had crossed his mind.

“It’s not an option, please Steve, leave with me. We can go anywhere you want, I will do anything you want, please Steve leave with me”

Steve wanted that, his mind was screaming yes yes yes at him, he would give his whole life for Bucky and he knew that Bucky felt the same, it wasn’t hard to make a sudden decision when you knew that someone would give up their entire world for you.

Steve only had one question for Bucky “How” he asked.

Just as Bucky was ready to answer Steve a scuffling sound and sounds of struggling were being made outside the door, Steve’s instincts were to protect Bucky, he unlocked his hand cuffs and guided them to the corner of the room.

Bucky was relaxed, the door opened and in walked two men that Steve had never seen before.

“Are you ready sir”

Bucky nodded against Steve’s shoulder “I’ll be having company this time”


End file.
